Passionate Kiss During the Storm
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This is a story about my new favorite couple, Jatie! I am so happy that they're getting together! Just read and review. If you don't like it, well, you don't. But Jatie is adorable.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a story that I really wanted to write, and I hope that you all like it, even though I've paired Jack with Katie. It is something that I feel strongly about because whenever Maura goes on maternity leave, Michael never gets to be paired with someone else. He did when she did the first time, hence Julia, but not really since. Carly did something very unCarlylike by taking off with Simon, and I think that Jack and Katie would make a really good couple. I can't wait until they get hooked up. So here is my first ever Jatie story.

Passionate Kiss During the Storm

By Julia

It was a little chilly outside, but the sun was shining beautifully. Katie Peretti was sitting on a bench in the park, thinking about things. She had lost her husband, and it had been all her fault. If she hadn't hidden that letter from Simon. Mike had forgiven her for sleeping with him, she just wished that she had told him about the letter right away. Now she was all alone.

She saw a couple of police officers walking by, sipping coffee. She smiled. That made her think of Jack. Things had been going pretty nicely there for the two of them lately. Their friendship had certainly been getting better. Katie wasn't sure what was happening there, but it was nice whatever it was. She had noticed how handsome he was, and that scared her a little.

She was just thinking that she should go get a cup of hot chocolate to warm her up a little when she saw her best friend Henry Coleman coming her way. She smiled. He was just what she needed to cheer her up. Plus, he was without that horrid girlfriend of his, Vienna. She said, ''Hi, Henry. How are you doing?''

Henry smiled back at her. ''Hi, Bubbles. I saw you sitting there and I thought that you might want to come with me to Al's. I'm meeting Vienna. She really wants to be friends with you now. Please say you'll come.''

Katie tried not to make a face. She had told herself that because Henry seemed to not be ridding himself of Vienna, she should try to get along with her as best she could. It was going to be hard, but she was going to try. She just couldn't handle her today. ''No, I'm sorry, Henry, I was just getting ready to meet Jack at Java.'' She lied.

Henry knew she was lying, but it was OK. He knew she was trying to like Vienna. That was OK with him, as long she was trying. ''Well, all right then, tell him that I say hi.''

Katie nodded, thinking Henry must be off his game, because he always knew when she was lying. ''OK, I will. Have fun with Vienna, Henry.'' She headed off across the grass to her car.

It only took a couple of minutes to get to Java, and to her great surprise, Jack's car was sitting in the parking lot. She shrugged. At least she wouldn't be lying to Henry.

When she got inside, she saw Jack's brother Brad sitting with him. They were having an argument. She got herself a hot cocoa and joined them. ''Hi, Jack, you look like you're a little frustrated with the Good Ole Boy here.'' She said.

Jack Snyder's gorgeous chocolate brown eyes were sparkling, but his handsome face did in fact, hold a frustrated expression. He smiled at Katie. ''Hi, Katie. I'm glad you're here, because my brother most certainly will now leave.''

Katie nodded. ''You're right, he probably will take off, won't you, Brad?'' She moved blonde hair out of her eyes and fixed him with her best stare. She wanted some alone time with Jack, and that meant Brad had to be skipping off.

Brad stared back at her, trying to access what Katie was up to. He totally thought that she was just out for herself. He didn't think that Jack needed that after Carly. He knew that he shouldn't say it though, unless he wanted his ass kicked. He did not. Jack would fully and most certainly try to kick his ass if he said anything. He finally said, ''I can tell when I'm not wanted. I'll take off. But Katie, you'd better be careful with my big brother. He's a little wounded. Don't make it worse.'' Then, before she had a chance to reply, he took off.

Katie sat down in his vacated seat. ''Can you believe that? Your brother's got some nerve, Jack. I don't know how the two of you can even be related.'' She took a sip of her cocoa as Jack smiled a slow and lazy smile at her. She nearly melted in her seat, but tried not to let it show.

Jack ran a hand through his black hair. He looked at Katie, who looked totally beautiful today. She had a blue shirt that brought out the blue in her eyes. He stopped himself. What was he doing? He couldn't go there. He realized he needed a reply. She was looking at him expectantly. ''Yeah, my brother's something, alright. So, what brings you to Java?''

Katie shrugged. ''I was trying to avoid quality Henry and Vienna time. I'm trying to like her for Henry's sake, but I just wasn't in the mood for her today, so I told Henry I was meeting you here. You can imagine my surprise when I saw your car in the parking lot.''

Jack chuckled. ''I am glad you showed up. I get to see you and you got rid of my brother. I had been trying for, well, how old is he?'' Katie laughed. ''I guess I'm saying that I'm happy to see you.''

Katie patted his hand with her own. ''I'm glad to see you too.'' They sat like that for a minute, then Katie quickly moved her hand and said, ''So how are the kids? Parker any better?''

Jack shrugged. ''He's not talking to me, which I'm taking as a little progress, because he's not telling me that he hates me every five minutes. JJ and Sage are being great. I just wish I could get Parker to open up.''

Katie said, ''Well, he feels safe enough with you to know that you're going to be there for him no matter what. He'll come around. I just wish Henry would. Vienna is awful for him.''

Jack made a face. ''Well, you're going to hate me saying this, Katie, but they are perfect for each other. They can drink martinis together and talk about how rich Henry wants to be.''

Katie made a face, too. ''I do see what you mean. You're right. But Vienna is still going to get bored and leave him, and then Henry's going to be upset. I just don't want him to get hurt.''

Jack shrugged. ''If Henry wants to date her, then there isn't much you can do, Katie. I mean, he doesn't have to listen to you. If he likes her, then you're just going to have to get used to her.''

Katie made a face again. ''Sure he does, I'm his best friend. If the best friend doesn't like the one you're dating, then you know that there's something wrong. I just, I really can't like her. I've tried, Jack. It just hasn't worked.''

Jack looked at his watch. ''Dammit. Katie, I've got to go pick up the kids from Lily and Holden's. Luke picked them up when he got Faith and Natalie. I told him I wouldn't make him watch them that long. So do you want to maybe do something tomorrow? Sage's got a play date, and Parker and JJ have hockey practice. We could see a movie or something before I have to pick them up.''

Katie thought that sounded heavenly, sitting in a darkened movie theater with the studly cop, kissing passionately. She mentally slapped her brain and tried to get it to stop. ''Sure thing, Jack, that sounds great. Call me tomorrow.''

Jack nodded and resisted the urge to kiss her on the cheek. ''OK, I will. See you tomorrow.'' He left Java, telling himself he wasn't going to look back. As soon as he got outside, he looked in. ''Dammit, Jack.'' He told himself and headed out to his car.

The kids were quiet as he thanked Luke for watching them for him. He listened to Luke tell him a quick story about Brad, not really paying attention, thanked him again, and then herded the kids out the door, saying a quick good-bye to Natalie on the way out.

They drove home in silence, no one saying a word. Jack tried to engage them in conversation, but he gave up. He knew it wasn't going to do any good. No one was going to respond. When they got to the farm, all three of them bolted out of the car and hurried up to the house before Jack could say a word.

Jack shook his head and walked slowly up to the farmhouse and noticed his aunt Emma was in the kitchen. ''Aunt Emma, you're back.'' He said, giving her a warm hug and a kiss.

Emma smiled at him. ''Yes, I'm back. I can see that the kids still aren't doing any better. Sage was the only one who said hello when they went barreling past.''

Jack sighed. ''Yeah, I'm sorry about that, Emma. They really haven't been saying much to me, either. Although, when we were at Al's with Katie a few days ago, they seemed to perk up a little. She watched Parker and JJ for me when I had to run to the station. They showed her how to play hockey a little. It was nice to see them having a good time.''

Emma smiled at him. ''You're sure spending a lot of time with that young Katie. You two have been getting along quite well while I've been gone, haven't you?'' She teased her nephew.

Jack tried not to blush. ''I guess. We're just friends, Aunt Emma. I don't think I'm ready for more than that. Besides, Katie's not over Mike. Not by a long shot.''

Emma nodded sagely. ''Jack, I have known you since you were a baby. I watched you have a crush on Molly when you were a teenager. I saw you fall for Carly. I know when you like a woman, and I'm telling you, there's something there with Katie. It's alright, love will blossom when it's supposed to.'' She started making dinner, as Jack shook his head and went upstairs to shower.

Katie was sitting in her living room, wishing her little cottage didn't seem so big. It did, though. Mike was gone, and it just made her house seem so huge. It was actually very tiny. She was just deciding she needed a little music to cheer her up, when the phone rang. She picked it up, not expecting who it was.

It was Jack, and he sounded nervous about something. ''Hi, Katie. It's Jack. I just wondered if you had any plans for dinner tonight. I know it's last minute, but Emma insisted I invite you.''

Katie smiled to herself. He sounded sheepish. She could imagine the look on his face now. She said, ''Yeah, I just bet Emma insisted.'' Her voice was playful, running her hand through her hair. She was excited to see Jack. Probably too excited.

Jack's sexy voice came back at her, sounding a little more relaxed. ''Well, yes. She says you might not have been feeling up to making a home cooked meal for yourself. Emma's cooking is always excellent. Plus, I myself wouldn't mind seeing you.'' Was it her imagination, or was there a flirty tone to his voice?

Katie tried not to sound too escatic at the idea. ''Of course I'll come. Does Emma want me to bring anything?'' She was in a hurry to go upstairs and dress in something hot for Jack. She wanted to be able to do it without being too obvious.

Jack replied, ''Just your bouncy little self, Katie. Dinner's going to be ready in about an hour, so come on over. I'll be glad to see you, Katie.'' He sounded like he really would be.

Katie told him she would be glad to see him and rushed upstairs, to start rooting through her closet to find the most perfect outfit. She wanted it to be sexy, but not too sexy. She didn't want to seem too eager, since they weren't even really flirting with each other or anything. Not to mention, guys didn't like to be chased.

It took her about a half an hour to get ready, so she had to speed a little on the way there to make it on time. She made it, though, and headed up the walk, opened the door to the closed in porch and knocked on the door.

Jack opened it, smiling at her. ''Hey, Katie. What's going on? I'm glad you could make it.'' He stepped back so she could come in, trying not to look as nervous as he felt.

Katie grinned back. She had put on tightish jeans, and a babydoll tee. It was blue, to bring out the blue in her eyes. She moved her bangs out of her face, still trying to get used to her shorter hair. Jack was dressed in a fresh-looking blue shirt and some very nice blue jeans. They made his butt look really great. She stopped herself and said, ''Thanks for inviting me, Jack. I'm so glad that you asked.''

Emma had skidaddled, telling Jack that he and the kids could enjoy some time with Katie, she was going to Lily and Holden's. She hadn't wanted to be there with Katie if she didn't have to. Emma was very forgiving, but she just wasn't in the mood for being polite. It didn't matter that she thought Jack and Katie would be good together. She loved her nephew, and would accept Katie if she had to, she just wasn't ready to yet.

Jack said, ''Can I get you something to drink? Dinner's just about ready. Emma left me in charge of finishing it, but I can get you something to drink while we're waiting.''

Katie put her purse and her jacket on one of the kitchen chairs, then stood at the island so she could talk. ''I'm fine for right now. I'm just glad that i don't have to sit at home by myself.''

Jack smiled again. ''Yeah, I'm glad I could save you from that.'' He checked on the pot roast, hoping he'd really be able to finish everything without burning it. ''You want a little music?'' He asked her.

Katie nodded. ''Sure. Sounds good to me.'' She watched as he headed off to the living room to put something on. Knowing Jack, it was going to be something jazzy or some Broadway soundtrack.

As Harry Connick Jr. filled the house, Katie smiled to herself. She had been right, and she loved Harry Connick. He was really good. ''I like your choice. Harry Connick's really good.'' She told Jack as he re-entered the kitchen.

He was formulating a reply when JJ and Sage came down. ''Where's Aunt Emma, and why is that jazzy stuff playing?'' JJ asked, as he took the plates to set the table.

Jack replied, ''Katie and I are listening to it, and Aunt Emma went to your cousin Holden's for dinner. I'm finishing up the rest of our dinner, and thank you for setting the table.''

Sage looked at Katie. ''Hi, Katie, are you eating with us? It'll be nice, since Parker isn't.'' She sat down on one of the kitchen chairs.

Jack looked up at this pronouncement. ''Sage, why isn't your brother eating with us? I told him that he has to. He can't just skip dinner with his family to eat whenever he wants.''

Sage looked at her father. ''Daddy, he said that he doesn't want to, because Katie's here. He said that he doesn't want to eat if she's going to be eating with us. I didn't want to hurt Katie's feelings.''

Jack said, ''It's OK, Sage.'' He turned to Katie. ''Parker still isn't being a gentleman about our being friends. I'm sorry. I could make him come down, but I'd like to avoid a fight.''

Katie shook her head. ''It's perfectly alright, Jack. If he doesn't want to see me, he doesn't have to. I can leave, go home.''

Jack and Sage both protested at once. Jack said, ''No, Katie, don't leave. If he doesn't want to eat with us, I'm not going to make him. You're staying here. Sage and JJ want you to, don't you?''

Sage nodded, and so did her brother. ''Of course we do, Katie. You're fun. Daddy was really happy when you said you were coming. He turned all red and smily.'' Sage went to the fridge to get something to drink as Jack turned beet red.

Katie smiled. ''Were you that happy to see me, Jack?'' She asked, accepting a bottle of water from Sage.

Jack continued to blush as he turned around to take the roast and potatoes out of the oven. ''I'm going to plead the fifth on that one.'' He tried to breathe. He had felt his heart nearly stop when Sage had said that. Katie hadn't been able to hide her expression very well. She had looked glad that he had been glad. It had made him unexpressly happy. He had never thought he'd feel this way about someone else after Carly had left with Simon, but he thought he might be starting to really like Katie.

Katie watched Jack as he took the food out of the oven. The blush on his face was calming down a little. She turned as Sage took her hand to lead her to the table. She sat her in the chair next to Jack's, claiming that they should sit together. Katie took a deep intake of breath as Jack turned around. He brought the dinner over to the table, and he looked so gorgeous that Katie thought she was going to cry.

''OK, dig in, people.'' Jack pulled out his chair and sat down. When he did, one of his legs brushed Katie's, and she had to force herself not to show it had affected her.

After dinner, with Katie and Jack sneaking little glances at each other, the kids cleaned up and Jack and Katie went out by the pond. Katie had forgotten her jacket, so Jack gave her his. She had to force herself not to inhale Jack's unbelievably good smell from it. Aloud, she said, ''Thanks, Jack.'' She moved her bangs again.

Jack wanted to take her hand, but he wasn't sure how that would be perceived. This caused him to be nervous, and he wasn't sure what to do with his hands. ''Did you get enough dinner?'' He chose to ask.

Katie nodded. ''Oh, yeah, it was really good. Emma's a good cook, though. And you did great for not burning it.'' She wasn't sure what she should do with her hands, so she had her arms wrapped around herself.

Jack felt like a fifteen year old going on his first date. He finally worked up the nerve to take her hand, and reached up and gently slid his hand into hers.

Katie smiled at him as they continued to walk. Their fingers entwined so well you could barely tell whose was whose. Jack's jacket was too big, and she had the sleeve trying to eat her hand. That was the only way you could tell which was hers. She liked that.

They walked in silence for awhile, occasionally sneaking glances at each other. Finally, they reached Jack's favorite spot by the pond. He helped her to sit down, then sat beside her. ''Katie, I need to say something to you. We've both been kind of in a funk, and I think that we've been able to make each other feel better. But I think I've started to feel something for you. I'm just hoping you feel the same way.''

Katie's smile was ear to ear. She said, ''I'm so glad that you feel the same. I've been trying to stop myself because I never thought you would want me. After what I did.''

Jack took both of her hands in his. ''Katie, none of that matters now. What matters is the here and now. What we're feeling a this very moment. That was the past, and it's behind us.'' Then he pressed a kiss to her mouth, and Katie heard fireworks.

They kissed like that for a half an hour, hardly noticing the cold as it grew darker. They only stopped when it began to rain a little. Katie giggled as Jack looked up in surprise. His hair was disheveled from her running her fingers through it. ''Let's go in before we get soaked.'' Katie said, as Jack stood up and pulled her up behind him.

They took off running for the house, Katie smiling to herself the whole time. She never thought that she would feel for someone after Simon, and then she had found Mike. Then Mike had left her, and she really thought she'd be alone after that. Now maybe she wouldn't be. Jack was a wonderful man. He was kind, and sweet, totally gorgeous, and he made her laugh. Plus, he loved his kids. If they had any of their own, he would certainly be good with them. Katie stopped herself. They'd only kissed a few times, and here she was, planning on them having kids. She really had to stop getting ahead of herself.

Jack said, ''I should be making sure the kids are doing their homework. Do you mind? We'll have to call it a night.'' He paused a moment, and took her hands in his. ''Katie, I don't know what this is, between us, but I really want to see how it works out.''

Katie was mesmerized by his eyes and didn't reply for a moment. Finally, she realized she had to say something. ''Oh, I do, too, Jack. I have never seen you this way before, but I really really like you. I want to see where this goes, too.'' Barely able to hold back tears of joy, she kissed him again and headed out to her car. She looked back numerous times to make sure he was really there, and it wasn't a dream. She could hardly believe it.


	2. The Morning After

Chapter Two: The Morning After

Jack awoke the next morning in a kind of stupor. He had made out with Katie. After weeks of dreaming about it, he had finally gotten to kiss her. It had been amazing. Even better than he thought it would be. He never thought that he would be able to love someone else ever again. He was starting to wonder if maybe he was falling in love with Katie Peretti. He knew he liked her very much, but was it really love?

He got up, and went to the closet, to get something to wear. He barely saw what he was doing, just grabbed some jeans and a shirt that seemed clean and headed off to the shower.

A half an hour later, he had gotten the kids up and eating breakfast. He was staring at his cell phone, wondering if he should call Katie and ask her if she had a good night's sleep and if she wanted to go and get lunch. He had never been so nervous before in his life, excluding all four of his wedding days. Well, maybe just the ones to Carly. He was definitely more nervous than he had been marrying both Julias.

Sage got up to put her breakfast dishes in the dishwasher, noticing her father looking wishfully at his cell phone. ''Daddy, if you want to call Katie, then just call her. She'll be glad.'' She said, getting her backpack.

Parker made a face. ''Yeah, Jack. Make it seem like you're chasing her. That's a good idea.'' He cleaned up his breakfast dishes and went into the living room to grab his bookbag.

Jack ignored this and herded all three of the kids out to the car so he could drive them to school. After he had dropped them off, he had the overwhelming urge to head over to WOAK so he could say hi to Katie. He was risking the chance of seeing Brad, but he really wanted to see her.

In the end, he decided to stop by WOAK on his way to work. Katie was in the office she and Brad were using, a dreamy look on her face. She brightened as Jack knocked on the open door. ''Hey, beautiful, can I come in?'' His brown eyes lit up like they hadn't for a long time. He was smiling from ear to ear.

Katie smiled back. ''Of course, Jack. Excuse the mess, I'm a little in the clouds today, and the tornado that is your brother has already been here this morning.''

Jack came further in as Katie walked around the desk. He smiled again and took her in his arms and gave her a kiss. It only ended when neither one of them could breathe. ''Good morning, Katie.'' He said, feeling alive from head to toe.

Katie looked awestruck. ''Good morning, Jack.'' She said, barely able to form words. He let her go, and she wobbled. He immediately reached out to steady her. ''Wow, that one kept going.'' She said, causing him to laugh.

Brad interrupted them, making a face. ''Hey, lovebirds. Katie, it's time to start shooting. You'll have to make out with my brother later. Sorry to disappoint you.'' He hoped his disappointment didn't show on his face. He was really starting to like Katie, and he hated losing to his brother. He didn't understand why anyone would want Jack when they could have him.

Katie glared at him. ''Fine, Brad. And have a nicer tone in your voice. You're just mad because I prefer your brother to you. You could learn something from him, you know. He's good and kind, and he knows how to treat women. That is an area in which you are sadly lacking.'' She exited the room.

Jack smiled. It had been nice to hear Katie say those things. ''Yeah, Brad. Why don't you take a page out of my book and treat Katie a little better? She's a woman, and she deserves to be treated like one.''

Brad smirked at him. ''Jack, you're like a guy out of the fifties. That's how you've dated anyone your whole life. You treat women like they're glass, and they're going to break.''

Jack shot back, ''You might try it sometime. They like being treated specially. They don't like it when Good Ole Boys like you treat them as if they're some prize you've got to win.''

Brad fired back, ''Carly didn't like it. If she did, wouldn't she be here, instead of off with that Australian dude? She would still be here, being your wife and whatever.''

He didn't even see Jack's fist coming towards his face. The punch was so powerful he was knocked to the floor. ''Don't you ever say that again. I told you never to bring up Carly like that.'' Jack said, willing himself he was mad, and wasn't going to cry. That wasn't going to help him with Katie.

Speaking of Katie, she heard the noise and came hurrying into the office. She looked at Brad, holding his eye, and Jack, looking pissed and headed over to the cop. She looked up into his eyes, and said, ''What did he do to make you so mad?''

Jack looked down at her, smiling softly. He kissed her forehead and hugged her. ''Don't worry about it, Katie. He was just Brad being Brad. He won't be bothering either of us again for awhile.'' He hugged her close for a minute, then pulled back so he could address her. ''Do you want me to stay for the taping? It's a slow day at the station, they can miss me for a little while.''

Katie shook her head. ''No, that's OK. You need to get to work. We can see each other later. I'll call you when I'm done taping and we'll iron out a plan.'' She kissed him lightly on the lips. ''I'll see you later.''

Jack nodded and kissed her again, making sure not to make it too passionate, she had a job to do. ''I'll see you later, beautiful.'' He squeezed her hands and left, stepping around his brother, not even bothering to help him up.

Katie dropped the sweet tone she had used with Jack and adopted a rude one for Brad. ''Get up. We've got a taping to do.'' She yanked him off his feet.

Brad said, ''Hold on, now I've got to get down to makeup so they can cover up the shiner I'm sure to have.'' He left the office and headed off down the hall.

Katie smiled to herself as she began to think about Jack. He was so wonderful. She had never looked at him this way before. She had always known he was good-looking, but now, he was sexy. He probably had always been sexy, too, she just hadn't noticed it.

Before she knew it, Henry was waving a hand in front of her, trying to get her back to reality. ''Katie, I've got to talk to you a quick minute before you start taping.''

Katie focused her attention on Henry. ''I'm sorry. I was thinking about Jack.'' She tried to force the dreamy smile off her face, but she couldn't do it. She was just too happy.

Henry forgot his news for a minute. ''What? You and Jack? What's going on with our beloved dectective, Bubbles?'' He thought he knew, he had seen the looks Jack had been giving Katie. He had probably knew before Katie had. Henry always noticed when someone else noticed her. When he was always noticing Katie, that was bound to happen.

Katie grinned fully now, unable to keep it off her face. ''Oh, Henry, I don't know, maybe something. It's just been a few kisses, but I might really be starting to like him. He's amazing.''

Henry smiled at her. He was glad she was starting to feel better. ''That's good, I'm glad. Jack's a great guy, and you'll be happy with him. Now, on to my news. Vienna and I are engaged!''

Katie gasped. ''Um, good for you, Henry.'' She said, basically speechless. She didn't really know what to say. She didn't really like Vienna, but she knew she couldn't hurt Henry's feelings like that. He was her best friend, and she just didn't want to hurt him.

Henry said, ''Yeah, I'm really excited about it. And I have a favor to ask. Would you mind being my best man? There's no one else I'm close to, and I really would be honored if you would be.''

Katie nodded, smiling. ''Of course, Henry. I would be glad to be your best man.'' She gave him a hug, hoping this was really what Henry wanted. If it was, then she really hoped that she could really learn to like Vienna.

Jack reached the station in the best mood he had been in in a long time. He was so happy. He had never thought in a million years that he and Katie would ever be into each other. He wasn't complaining by any means.

Margo was sitting at her desk, not looking happy to be there. She looked up as Jack entered, humming a Harry Connick tune. ''Oh, great, someone else in a good mood.''

Jack looked at her. ''I know things are hard for you right now, Margo, with Casey, and everything, but you just gotta deal.'' He sat down at his desk and pulled out some paperwork.

Margo looked at him. ''Jack, I don't know what it is you have to be happy about, but hold onto it. Because nothing lasts forever.'' She picked up her phone to make a call.

Jack closed his eyes, thinking of Katie. He murmered, ''This might.'' Then, after a minute or two, he returned to his paperwork, singing softly under his breath.

After Katie was finished taping, she immediately pulled her cell phone out of her purse and dialed Jack's number at the station. She figured he would still be there working. She waited impatiently until he picked up. ''Hey, Jack, it's Katie. What's going on? Do you want to grab some lunch with me?''

Jack smiled. ''I'd love to, beautiful, but I've got a lot of paperwork to catch up on. It was slow, but then someone busted someone for holding up a convenience store, so there's lots of papers to fill out. I can get away for dinner, though, how's that sound?''

Katie was a little bummed she had to wait until dinner to see him, but it was better than nothing. ''Sure, Jack, that sounds good. You wanna pick me up at eight?''

Jack replied, ''Yeah, I'll make reservations for somewhere nice. I'll see you then.'' He wanted to say something more than that, but he wasn't sure what. Plus, this was new territory for them. They'd always just been friends before.

Katie grinned ear to ear. ''OK. Sounds good. I'm looking forward to it. And Jack, I'm really glad you kissed me.'' She added this nervously, and after they both said good-bye, she hung up. She had to call someone to help her dress for this. Who? She knew who would be good, Vienna. She just didn't want to call her. Then she settled on Maddie, Henry's little sister. She'd help.

Maddie Coleman looked at her caller id. Katie Peretti was calling her. What was going on? Why was Katie calling her? They were still friends, but they hadn't talked in awhile. Maddie had been busy, and she had assumed that Katie was, too. ''Hi, Katie, what's going on?'' She asked.

Katie said, ''Maddie, I have my first official date with Jack Snyder tonight, and I need you to help me find something to wear. I want to look sexy without being slutty.''

Maddie grinned. ''OK, Katie, I'll meet you at the mall in half an hour. That OK with you?'' She tossed her long brown hair back from her face. She liked Katie. She thought she was a nice person, and she thought she'd be really great with Jack. Since Carly'd run off with Simon, anyway.

Katie nodded. ''Of course, Maddie. I'll see you then.'' She hung up and hurried outside to her car.

''Shut up, Snyder!'' Several officers hollered towards Jack's desk, where he is sitting, doing some paperwork, singing Harry Connick Jr. louder and louder.

Jack just grinned and continued to sing. He forced himself not to dance to it, too, then he would just look stupid. He just couldn't stop thinking about Katie. She was so beautiful, and she always tried to be so positive about everything. It was rubbing off on him. He was starting to be happy all day every day.

Margo walked up to his desk and set her eyes on him. ''So what happened to you? Where's this good mood coming from?'' She folded her arms and fixed him with her cop stare.

''Margo, that's not going to work on me, I'm also a cop. Not to mention, I've worked with you for years now, and I know how you operate.'' He got up and put some papers on her desk.

She said, ''Jack, I know we don't talk about stuff a lot, but you've been down in the dumps for months, and now, all of a sudden, you're singing Harry Connick tunes in the squad room. So what's going on?''

Jack shook his head. ''Sorry, Margo, I'm not sharing anything. It doesn't matter what's making me happy. It just matters that something is.'' He ran his hand through his hair.

While Jack was talking to Margo, Katie was searching the dresses in Fashions with Maddie. She wasn't seeing anything she liked. Not even anything she felt like trying on to see if she liked. She was starting to get a little disappointed.

Maddie asked, ''What color are you looking for? Do you want to do basic black, or red? Or maybe blue. You look really pretty in blue because it brings out the blue in your eyes.''

Katie shrugged. ''I don't know what I want. I just know I need something new because nothing in my closet is going to work. But you're right, maybe blue would be good. I just don't want anything too slutty. It is the first date.''

They looked in silence for a little while, and then Maddie settled on the perfect dress. It was a little black dress, and when Katie tried it on, it was like it had been made just for her. Katie grinned. ''I really like this, Maddie. Good find.'' She said, giving her a happy hug.

Maddie asked, ''So, do you need shoes, or a purse or anything?'' They took the dress up towards the register.

Katie shook her head. ''I've got a black clutch purse to go with this, and I've got like, fifty pairs of black shoes. I'm covered. How should I wear my hair, though? Should I curl it, or just leave it how it is?''

Maddie smiled. ''Katie, Jack seems to like you just how you are, so I think he's not going to care how you wear your hair. He's only going to care if you show up.''

Katie smiled back. ''You're right, and I know you're right. I've got the dress, the rest will take care of itself.'' She paid for the dress, and they parted. She went home to experiment with her hair.

When she got there, Brad was waiting for her in the driveway. ''Katie, I need to talk to you. I need to talk to you about this you and my brother thing.'' He got out of his car, shutting the door behind him.

Katie headed straight for her door. ''No, Brad, you think I'm listening to you? I am happy for the first time in months, and your brother's a really good guy. Plus, he's totally sexy, and he knows how to treat me. You seem to not even have that bone in your body.''

Brad followed her in, much to Katie's chagrin. ''Yeah, but Katie, he and Carly always get back together. Always. Like, she might be off with this Austrailian dude right now, but she'll be back. She _always_ comes back. I just don't want to see you hurt.''

Katie put her dress on the couch, not planning on taking it upstairs as long as Brad was here. ''You're insane, Brad. You don't care about me. You're just trying to make trouble or something. That's what you do. It's what you've done since I've met you.''

Brad shook his head. ''Katie, I swear that's not what this is. I just am giving you some information. When Carly slept with that Mike Kasnoff guy, they ended up getting back together and getting married in Montana. Then when Jack was presumed dead..'' Katie interrupted, ''Yeah, and you weren't here for that. Some brother you are.'' Brad talked right over her and continued, ''And he had that other marriage with that other Julia, he ended up getting his memories back, and getting back together with Carly. He broke up with her this last time, but then he wanted to get back together with her before she chose Simon. So you see? And that's not even all the times they broke up and got back together. She's in his soul, Katie.'' He hoped she listened to him. Brad wanted her for himself. Just so he could steal her from Jack. Not because he loved her or anything.

Katie laughed. She wasn't the least bit unsettled, because this time, Carly really wasn't going to be coming back. Not to mention, she knew Jack wanted to be with her. ''Um, Brad, you're really funny. I think Jack's already made his choice. Anyway, you've got to get going. I've got to get ready for our date. So beat it. It was nice to have you here, lying.'' She herded him to the door.

Brad tried to get another word in, but she shut the door. He sighed and went to his car. Katie Peretti was definitely smarter than he gave her credit for. He knew there was no point in talking to Jack, he'd called to talk to him earlier, gotten a desk man. He'd heard Jack's singing in the background. Jack was happy, he liked Katie, he was singing Harry Connick Jr. songs. He only did that when things were especially good in his love life. Brad sighed and figured he'd just head back to the farm. There was no point in trying to get her for himself tonight.


	3. Trouble's Back In Oakdale

Chapter Three: Trouble's Back In Oakdale

Katie was sitting nervously in her living room, waiting for Jack to pick her up. She had in the end, just used the curling wand to put a wave in her hair. No curls. That would have been a little too much with her shorter style. She had on red peeptoe wedges, the ones that she'd seen in a magazine, claiming Christina Aguilera herself wore them, to add a splash of color. She carried a black beaded clutch purse, and was sitting very primly on her couch, so as not to mess anything up. She looked to die for just as she was. She didn't even want to knock a hair out of place until Jack had seen her.

Jack stood outside Katie's front door, working up the courage to knock. He really wanted to, but he was having jitters now. He was thinking, what if he opened the door, and they had a great date? Then what was going to happen? Would they continue to date, and would it actually work out? Jack was really happy since he had kissed Katie. He didn't want to mess anything up.

Katie looked towards the door, and noticed him standing nervously through the window next to the door. She laughed and went to open it. ''You know, Jack, it is customary to knock when you arrive at someone's house.''

Jack nodded. ''I know. I'm just a little nervous. I couldn't open the door, because what if I messed this up? Katie, I don't want to hurt you. I like you so much.''

Katie took his hands in her own. ''You're not going to mess this up, Jack. We're going to have a great time. I promise. We'll take this one day at a time. It'll be fine.''

Jack smiled and took her hands in his. ''I'm OK with that. I can kiss you like this.'' He kissed her, wrapping his arms around her. He easily slipped his tongue into her mouth, and they both nearily melted where they stood.

If this was what it was going to be like to date Jack, then Katie could get on board with it. She ran her hands up in his hair. She was loving this part of the date. Finally, they both had to come up for air. Katie grinned. ''See, Jack, that wasn't that hard.''

Jack smiled. ''Yeah, you're right, I could definitely get used to that. So, let's go to dinner.'' He took her hand and led her off to his car. He had planned a romantic dinner at the Lakeview. He wanted to show her a good time.

While they started their first date, across town, a petite blond was getting out of her car, a hood over her face. She had just arrived at the Wagon Wheel, the worst hotel in Oakdale. She couldn't go home yet, she was on the lam. She had come back for her kids. Not to mention, she had broken up with her boyfriend. It hadn't been like he said it would be.

She got out her room key, fumbling with it around her bags. She had come home with only a thousand dollars, and that wasn't going to go very far, since she had to get some provisions. She was hoping that she could avoid Jack Snyder for a couple of days until she had figured out a plan. She opened one of her bags and pulled out a dark wig and some green contact lenses. She would disguise herself so she could go out and get something to eat. She figured it was safe to go to the Lakeview, Jack rarely ate there. Not to mention, she looked like a completely different person with the disguise on.

She got quite a shock when she reached the Lakeview. Jack was already sitting there, with one of her worst enemies, Katie Peretti. They looked to be on a date. She could hardly believe it. He picked Katie of all people to move on with? She decided to watch them if she could. She seated herself at a table behind them and ordered a martini.

She couldn't hear them, but they seemed to be pretty cozy. She made a face and sipped her drink. She was highly surprised when Jack's brother Brad Snyder stopped by her table and grinned at her. He said in a quiet little voice, ''Well, Carly Tenney, it's good to see you.''

Carly tried to keep her voice down. She had a tendancy to yell at Brad, and that wouldn't be good at this juncture, seeing as how the best detective on the force was sitting twenty feet away. ''Brad, what are you doing here? When did you get back to town? And how did you know it was me?'' She decided it wasn't the best idea to pretend she didn't know him, Brad was pretty stubborn and wouldn't go away.

Brad sat down next to her, to her relief, she could still see Jack and Katie. ''I see you've seen the newest development in Oakdale. Pretty weird, huh? Doesn't it just make you crazy?'' His eyes sparkled with amusement.

Carly made a face at him. ''You never could answer a direct question, Bradley. I repeat, what are you doing here and how did you know it was me? I don't exactly look like myself.''

Brad grinned at her. ''Remember, Carly, you're my ex-wife. I would know you no matter what you had on. So, what do you think of that? Are you going to try to get Jack back?''

Carly said, ''Well, Brad, I'm not even supposed to be here. When Jack let Simon and I escape, we were supposed to stay gone. So I can't do anything about it right now. I have to figure out how I can avoid jail and still see my kids.''

Brad smiled that annoying little smile of his again and said, ''I bet I can help you see the kids. I can't help on the jail thing, I only stay out because of Jack. But I can help you see your kids. I'll just have to formulate a plan. It would probably be better if we did it privately, and me bring them to you.''

Carly didn't want to accept his help, but she didn't have much choice. She knew that as long as Brad wanted something from her, he would keep the fact that she was back in Oakdale from Jack. She hated that Brad knew her so well. ''I don't want to let you help me, but I don't have much of a choice. So, what should the plan be? And aren't you worried that Jack or Katie is going to see you? I can't run the risk of Jack figuring out it's me under this wig.''

Brad smiled at her. ''What are you talking about, Carly? Even if they do see me, that doesn't mean that they'll talk to me. Not to mention, you look completely different. As long as you disguise your voice, we're fine. I can tell them you're LeAnn, my new lady friend.''

Carly made a face at him. ''Brad, I didn't even like being your lady friend when I actually was. Remember, you blackmailed me into marrying you. I was in love with your brother.''

Her companion smiled at her. ''I know. It was awful of me, but what can I say? I was in love with you, too, and I wanted to get at my brother. I wasn't the best guy then. I actually have changed. A little. I love my brother, but he always was fun to mess with. You, too, although, you usually fight back. Jack just gets mad and yells at you.''

Carly finished her drink and pushed away the glass. ''Back to the subject at hand. What kind of plan are you going to enact? I really want to see my kids, Brad. It's got to be something good, so Jack doesn't figure it out.''

Brad smiled again, this time at his own brillance. ''Carly, you're going to hate this plan. In fact, you're going to despise it almost more than you did either Julia.''

Carly didn't like the sound of this. ''Bradley Snyder, just what exactly are you thinking of doing? I don't want to do anything illegal.'' She did look striking with her slight tan and her dark hair and the fake contact lenses. It made her look a little exotic. Brad kind of liked it.

Brad said, ''It's not illegal, Carly. Well, it will be a little since you're not even supposed to be here, but other than that, it'll be completely legit. I'm just going to volunteer to watch the kids for Jack so he can have a date with Katie. That's why you're not going to like it.''

Carly glowered at him. ''You're damn right I'm not going to like it. How did this happen, anyway? When I left, he was still totally in love with me. Now he wants to date Katie? She ruined our lives. I don't even know how he can be in the same room with her.''

Brad said, ''Now, come on, Carly. He was in love with you, and you went off with Simon. You broke his heart. What was he supposed to do? Mope over you the rest of his life? You weren't supposed to ever come back! I was there, Carly. I saw him. It took him awhile to get up the nerve to even ask Katie out, so it was a gradual thing. But I think he really wants to be with her right now.''

Carly made a face. ''Yes, but why, Brad? She's obnoxious, immature, she cheated on Mike with Simon, she wrote about our family in that stupid book of hers. Why would he want her? She's not even Jack's type.''

Brad laughed. ''Of course she is, Carly. She's a nosy little blonde. Jack loves nosy little blondes. Doesn't that ring a bell to you? He grinned and reached for her wig.

Carly slapped his hand away. ''Quit, Bradley. I know what color my hair, is, OK? I just, I meant her personality. Plus, she's younger than he is. I wouldn't have thought he'd go for younger girls.''

Brad laughed again. ''Carly, it's not like he's robbing the cradle for crying out loud. She's only a little younger. And it doesn't matter. You're not going to get him back if he doesn't want to take you back. And Carly, I don't think he wants to take you back. He really really likes Katie. It's been building for awhile. You don't know, you weren't here.''

Carly sighed and watched the lovebirds, wishing that she could just have Jack for her own again. It was looking like she couldn't, though. He seemed really happy to be practically sucking Katie's face off. Maybe she would enact a plan...


	4. Jatie In Love, Carly and Brad?

Chapter Four: Jatie In Love, Carly and Brad?

Katie awoke the next morning, feeling like a princess. Jack had left late the night before; they had come back to her cottage for drinks after the dinner at the Lakeview. They didn't want to rush anything, so he didn't stay the night. They had had some pretty amazing kisses, though.

She put a robe on and went downstairs, and almost immediately, the doorbell was ringing. She opened the door, not surprised to see who was standing there. ''Brad, what the hell are you doing here?''

Brad smiled brightly at her and stepped past her into the cottage. ''I came over to warn you about something. I'm not going to tell you exactly what it is, but I'm warning you just the same.''

Katie shut the door and turned around. ''Warning me about what, Brad? I told you, I don't want you interfering in my life anymore. I know what I'm doing. I'm an adult. Jack and I are taking things slowly, we know what we're doing, OK? I like him, he likes me. Leave it alone.''

Brad said, ''No, Katie, I'm warning you to continue to hold as tightly to Jack as you can. I did a lot of thinking last night, and I'm not going to try to stop you guys anymore. Something happened that made me see it was going to be more fun to keep you guys together. I just can't tell you exactly what. Just let me say that there is something out there in Oakdale that is going to try and keep you and Jack apart.''

Katie tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. ''I don't know what you're talking about, Brad, but I'm willing to bet that the something is you. Get out, please. And don't come back. I've had enough of your shenangians.''

She was going to say more when the phone rang. She excused herself and went to get it. ''Hello?'' She continued to glare at Brad, and pointed to the door with her free hand.

It was Jack. ''Good morning, beautiful. How'd you sleep?'' He asked, and Katie's insides melted into jelly. She was really starting to fall for him, and that was starting to freak her out a little.

She replied, ''Great, I dreamt of you.'' She moved her bangs out of her face, and smiled at the memory. She had dreamt that she and Jack had gotten married, and while that was a great dream, they had just started dating. It was bad to begin thinking that way.

Jack was nervous himself, but he was trying not to show it. He knew that she just wanted to talk to him, there was no real reason to be nervous. ''I had dreams of you too, Katie. I just wanted to see how slept and I wanted to know if you wanted to get dinner or something. I managed to talk Brad into taking the kids tonight so we can have another date.''

Katie stopped glaring at Brad and pointed to the couch. ''I think that sounds great. I can't wait to see you again. We don't have to do it fancy again. I would be happy with a burger at Al's.''

Jack leaned back in his desk chair. ''Are you sure, beautiful? We can go anywhere you want. I'm just glad to get out of the house. And to see you, of course.''

Katie said, ''It doesn't matter. Can we firm up the details later? I've got something to take care of right now. I'll call you back when I'm finished, OK?'' She moved a lock of hair out of her face.

Jack said, ''Sure, OK. Do you still want to go through with this? I mean, you don't have to. We can just be friends if you want. It just sounds like you're having second thoughts.''

Katie shook her head. ''No, no, that's not it. I just really have something to deal with. I still am very in. I want to be with you, Jack, I swear. I'll call you later, OK? I really will.''

Jack was a more than a little relieved. ''OK. I will be here at the station until this afternoon, when I have to pick the kids up from school. You can call my cell after that. OK? And Katie?''

Katie held her breath. ''Yes, Jack?'' She was afraid to find out what it was he was going to say. She hoped it was that he loved her, because she was feeling that, too. It was way too soon, but she did. She loved Jack Snyder with all her heart and soul.

Jack took a deep breath. He wanted to tell her that he loved her. It was too soon, but they had been spending months and months together, hanging out, going to hockey games, maybe it wasn't too soon. They had just started dating, but the attraction had been there underneath for a long time now. ''Katie, I hope that you don't think this is too soon. I love you. I didn't want to tell you over the phone, but I do.''

Katie's eyes filled with tears. ''Oh, Jack, I love you, too. I know it's too soon, but I do. I am really jazzed about this, but I have to go. I'll call as soon as I'm finished. The minute, the second. I love you.'' Jack repeated the sentiment, and she hung up. Despite the euphoria she was feeling, she turned to Brad. ''Brad, I want to know why all of a sudden you're being so helpful with Jack and I. You've been a twelve year old the whole entire time, and I want to know why. Jack said he managed to talk you into baby-sitting the kids so we could go on another date. Why?''

Brad thought fast. He wasn't going to betray Carly; there was a certain amount of loyalty there, she was his ex-wife, no matter who she had ended up with at the time. He also wanted to see Jack and Katie together, because it would be fun to torture Carly with it. ''Katie, I just wanted to do something nice for the two of you, to make up for what I did. That's all.'' Plus, there was the Carly going to jail factor. He couldn't forget that.

Katie folded her arms as he got up from the couch. It didn't feel like a sitting down kind of conversation. ''Brad, I swear, you don't have a nice bone in your body. Does this have something to do with the something out in Oakdale that wants to keep Jack and I apart? Does it?'' She fixed him with her best glare.

Brad wasn't sure what to say to that. It was the truth, but he wasn't sure what to say to it. ''Um, yeah, but I told you, I still can't tell you anything. I have been sworn to secrecy. All I can say is that you'd better hold on to Jack with all you've got. 'Cause someone out there doesn't want you together.'' At once, he realized what he had said.

Katie picked up on it. ''Someone? Who in Oakdale wouldn't want us together?'' She asked. Her first thought was of Carly, but he couldn't mean her. She wasn't even in Oakdale. So how could she possibly know? Besides, she and Brad hated each other. There was no way he would cover for her. ''Brad, I am going to figure this out. Since you won't tell me, anyhow. If I find out you're just trying to blame this on someone else, and it's you, I will make your life as miserable as I can make it. Right now, I have a man who loves me waiting on my call, so get the hell out of here.'' She went to the door and held it open as Brad reluctantly walked out.

Brad went straight to the Wagon Wheel, where Carly was staying. He knocked on her door, and was yanked in before anyone saw him. ''God, Carly, you so didn't have to do that. I could have just said that I was meeting a new girlfriend here or something. You didn't have to do all that yanking.'' He said as she closed the door.

Carly nodded. ''Yeah, well, I'm not taking any chances. So, did Jack agree to let you babysit the kids? Am I going to get to see them?'' She wasn't wearing the disguise now. She looked her beautiful, defiant self.

Brad nodded. ''Yes. I had to do some pretty fancy talking to manage to get Jack to agree without giving him a reason. It was pretty hard. It doesn't help that I've been trying to split them up. But I went to Katie's and told her I wouldn't be doing that anymore. I want her to think that I'm on her side before I try to take her from Jack.''

Carly pulled a soda out of the little fridge and handed it to him. The fridge was hers, she had bought it on her travels. She had managed to talk the manager into letting her put it in her room. She couldn't get out much to shop, so she didn't have much in it. She was thinking of calling her sister Gwen to help her out a little. ''Well, good. She'll be more blindsided when it actually happens, then, won't she.''

Brad said, ''I'm hoping you have a plan, Carly. You really messed stuff up when you came back. You weren't supposed to do that. I am just going to be the yes man for this, unless you come up with something stupid that I won't do.''

Carly sat down on the bed. ''Well, Bradley, I have a sort of plan, I'm not sure how that fits into anything you had planned. The only plan I have right now is to see my children. When is this babysitting thing happening?''

Brad said, ''Well, I told Jack that I would sit tonight, so I'm waiting on him to get back to me. Katie was going to call him back right after she kicked me out. So I am still waiting to hear if they made plans tonight. And Carly, this is going to be harder than you think. They just told each other that they loved each other. Jack never says that unless he means it. You know that.''

Carly sighed. ''How can he love her already? Isn't that kind of fast?'' She pulled her longer hairstyle back into a ponytail. She found it hard to believe that Jack was already in love with Katie.

Brad shook his head. ''No, they've been hanging out more and more for months now. You left. He moved on. Besides, they really do seem to be in love. They've already been friends for years, too, so it's not that hard to believe that they would be in love already. It's going to be hard to split them up. I'm going to have to work really hard at this.''

Carly said, ''Brad, I am prepared for that reality. Do I look like someone who can't get what she wants?'' She inquired, and tried to ignore the cute way he smiled as he agreed with her. It made her feel something she hadn't felt for Brad in a long time.

Brad grinned at her. He noticed the flick of her eyes up his body. He knew that he was hot, he'd had lots of women in his young life. He wouldn't mind hooking up with Carly; when it was finally revealed that she was back in town, it would drive Jack crazy. Plus, she was very beautiful, and they already knew what each other liked, because they had been there before. Would it be a good idea? He'd have to wait and see.

Katie was pacing her living room, not knowing who to call first. She and Jack had talked, and they were just having a small dinner date at the cottage. She was excited. She wasn't sure what to wear, she didn't know if she should cook or order pizza, it was all so overwhelming. She didn't want to look stupid, and she wanted Jack to have a good time. She loved him so much! She decided she would get one of her cookbooks and figure everything out from there. It was going to be so great!


End file.
